


Beat of My Heart

by islandsunsetbby



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Kassam/Main Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsunsetbby/pseuds/islandsunsetbby
Summary: Can Cheshire’s Pageant Princess, Ivy get over her own pride and past struggles to make room in her heart for the solemn and mysterious techno DJ Kassam? Well, she’ll just have to listen to the Beat of Her Heart.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“The girl I want to couple up with is...Ivy.” My name left Henrik’s lips hurriedly. 

“You said who now?” My head whipped toward Henrik. 

“Yeah, who?” Ibrahim put his hands on his head. 

“He definitely said Ivy.” Chelsea glanced over at me worriedly. 

“But he-“ I glanced over at Ibrahim. I was pleased he was pissed too. We’ve been together since day one. I hadn’t even tried to get with anyone else at all. I strode over to Henrik. “Fuck. We look like siblings but alright.” I sighed, throwing my hands up. It was true. We both had long blonde hair and colored eyes. Granted mine were navy blue and his were a deep evergreen. The Cheshire pageant queen and the Swedish rock climber. Good lord. 

It wasn’t that I didn’t like Henrik. We just weren’t romantically compatible at all. I rather be raiding Louis Vuttion while he rather be on a jungle trek. He loved dirt. I loved glitter. We just weren’t the same. 

First, Jakub picked Hope. Whatever, Noah deserved better anyway. Noah then chose Priya. Ibrahim chose Lottie? Gary chose Chelsea? Bobby chose Marisol?

“This is a disaster!” Priya bursted out laughing. Suddenly, we were all laughing. Jakub had wreaked havoc causing a chain reaction, causing the rest of us to fall out of place. Talk about moving parts. 

A few minutes and giggles later, we all parted from the fire pit. Henrik and I sat down on the day beds. “You must be confused.” Henrik sighed. 

“Does it show?” I tsked lightly. “I mean we’re friends of course but I don’t think you’re romantically interested in me.” 

“Well Priya was off the table.” He said quietly.

“Oh I see. You were going after Priya.” I crossed my arms. “Even after this whole Operation Nope bullshit? Tell me why I’m not surprised.”

“Hey hey hey. Don’t give me that look. I figured you’re low maintenance, level headed and easy to get along with. I wouldn’t exactly kick you out of bed. Also, you were involved with Operation Nope too.” He patted my knee.

“I didn’t try to kiss him though. He was nervous enough that when I looked in his direction, he bolted the fuck out of the Villa. I wouldn’t have tried to kiss him just because I don’t like Hope.” I raised a brow at him. “Are you blind, mate? Easy to get along with? Level headed? Low maintenance?” I repeated. “Me? The girl who pushed Hope into the pool the first day? The girl who called Marisol El Desperado? The girl who spent nearly four thousand pounds getting her bikinis custom made? The girl who sprayed every single bed with Chanel’s Mademoiselle when she got here? Me?” I asked in disbelief. “Unbelievable. Have you been huffing that lavender chalk of yours?” I scoffed again. 

“So you're a little extra. Nothing wrong with wanting to glam the place up.” He waved his hand around. 

“Henrik, you have so much to learn about me.” I chuckled. 

“We have got plenty of time.” Henrik reassured me as we walked off to the bedroom. 

I jolted awake. I laid in bed in silence, hearing everyone’s breathing and snoring around me. It was easy to do because Henrik slept all the way on the other side of the bed. 

I felt in a daze as I blinked a few times. 

My phone went off again. Then, we all started to sit up. 

Me 

Priya

Lottie

Chelsea 

Hope

Marisol.

“Dressing room! Now!” Hope whispered out. We all made our way there, quickly and quietly. “Nice job, ladies. None of the boys woke up! It says here that we have to pack for four days. We have less than an hour to get ready.” We all jumped into action. 

“Looks like we’re finally getting the girl’s trip we deserve.” I put on my diamond earrings. “All the girls looked at me in disbelief. “What?” 

“Babe, I love when you wake up bubbly like me!” Chelsea beamed as she started to do her own makeup. 

It didn’t take me long to pack either. I folded numerous party wear and bathing suits into my suitcase. My makeup bag was tossed into my purse as I made my way out to the driveway. 

The other girls were loading up the Jeeps with our luggage. Wow. It’s surprising to see Hope doing something without Noah’s help. She wouldn’t even get herself a glass of juice each morning. 

“About time!” Marisol sighed as I tossed my suitcase and purse into the back seat. Oh typical. They stick me with Mopey Marisol. 

“You can’t rush perfection!” I slid on my Rayban sunnies. “Let’s get a move on!” I rode shotgun, of course. Marisol preferred to sit in the backseat anyway. The same way Rocco threw her in the backseat when he tried to kiss me during his departure. As if I would let that trout lipped hippie kiss me. 

The car ride wasn't long at all. I only got to listen to three Juice WRLD songs on the way there. The Jeep stopped abruptly. I swung my leg out as I took in the sight before me. 

Casa Fucking Amor. 

You have got to be kidding me.


	2. Casa Amor? Casa A-Bore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speed dating, unlimited bubbles, and boys? What could possible go wrong?

One of the producers led us over to the pool area. Chelsea was bouncing like a kangaroo. Good for her though. Lottie would destroy her if Chelsea took an interest in Gary. We all knew Hope wasn’t going to drop Noah’s leash. 

“I can’t wait to meet these boys!” Chelsea squealed. “Ivy, what will you be up to?” 

“Other than be pissed off about the lack of jacuzzis and hot crisps around here? I reckon I’ll wait around until we get back to the Villa. I’m going to hold out for Ibrahim.” I tsked. 

“Does he know that?” Lottie raised a brow. 

“If he has at least two brain cells, he will!” I crossed my arms. “Common sense, Lottie. If I’ve been with him since day one and we spoke about recoupling, I’m sure he gets the message.” 

“If not, he’ll see when this season airs!” Chelsea chirped. “For me, I want to have some fun.” 

“I agree with that! We deserve to have fun!” Priya smiled softly at Chelsea.

“The door is wide open for me.” Marisol grinned. “I’m open to anyone.” That’s why you’ve branded the name ‘El Desperado’, babe. “I say bring it on!” Hope looked unsure. For fuck’s sake. Loosen Noah’s leash for three days. She should really unwind after the whole Priya ordeal. All she was going to do was pretend Noah had nothing to do with it. I still can’t believe Noah tried to say it wasn’t his fault like he wasn’t the one who kissed her. Unbelievable. 

“I got a text!” Lottie sang. “It’s time to meet the boys!” 

As if on cue, the Casa door flung open. 

The first boy walked out, shielding his eyes from the sun. He radiated with confidence. As he should, he was tall and his melanin skin reflected the sunlight. He adjusted his glasses as he took in the sight around him. “Alright ladies, I’m Elijah.” Chelsea instantly took interest. The loud ear piercing squeal made it obvious. 

The second boy to come out was every dude I avoid on a daily basis. His blue curly hair fell in his eyes as he brushed it away. “I’m Felix! What’s cracking?” Oh he definitely knows and does Fortnite dances. 

The next boy was solemn and quiet. His tattoos looked rather mysterious and eerie. His dark blue eyes wandering over each of us cautiously. His inky black hair was pushed up and away from his eyes. “What’s up, I’m Kassam.” His voice lingered with mystery. Something about it made my gaze linger. It was familiar in a really weird sense. 

“Oi ladies! What’s happening?” A tall, red bearded, muscular man stepped out of the Casa. “Names Graham.” His tattoos looked like the drawings my nine year old cousin did when he tagged up the railways. 

The fifth boy to hop out of the Casa was a full mustached Indian man. “Ladies. I’m Arjun.” He grinned widely, eyeing down the line. He seemed to radiate confidence. The pep is his step showed his enthusiasm.

The last boy to saunter out of the building was a messy haired strong but silent type. “Hello. I’m Carl.” He smiled softly at Hope. He’s really nice but he has no taste. Clearly. 

“Let’s get cracking!” Chelsea clapped her hands and led us all over to the sun loungers. We hadn't sat down for more than two minutes before she jumped right in. “So who do you fancy?” She was extra sure to glance over at Elijah. If he didn’t fancy her, he was an idiot. 

“Carl, you go first.” Graham encouraged him. Carl looked almost…. scared? 

“I’ve got to go with Ivy or Hope. It’s not like I’ve made a decision though.” Carl shrugged. Wow he does have taste!

“For me, it’s all about Ivy!” Felix grinned. Oh no. Can you be all about literally anyone else? Not today, Satan. Anyone else but me, Discount Ninja. 

“I’d say Priya or Hope.” Arjun agreed. “What about you, Kassam?”

“Gotta be Lottie.” Kassam paused. “And maybe Ivy on one of her good days.” My head snapped toward him. He just raised a brow, challenging me. Good days? That bastard. 

“Hilarious.” I rolled my eyes. 

Lottie cleared her throat. 

“Guys?” We all turned toward Marisol. “I got a text! Looks like we’re going to be speed dating.” 

“This is going to be such a good laugh.” I tossed my hair over my shoulder as I sat down at the middle table. 

I was bloody wrong. The entire first round was absolutely boring. It was awkward considering half the boys had no idea what they wanted to ask us or talk about. I would have gotten better answers from a bag of crisps. 

Felix was the first one over for round two. Delightful. “So. What do you do in day to day life?” 

“Mostly judge beauty pageants or coach them.” Not to get a little bit homebrew but I knew how good I was at my job. “I even participate now and again. I’ve never lost.” 

“Sounds…..posh?” Felix offered. He probably thought him sitting completely still would be also considered “posh” as well. What a joke. 

“I’ll be frank. You’re not up my alley. At all. You do seem rather rambunctious though. That’s a good thing.” I crossed my arms up onto the table. “For someone else. Like Priya possibly.” 

“I figured just as much.” The buzzer rang off and he left. 

Arjun was next. He mostly talked about dogs and how they were his passion. He liked how I was a pageant girl. He was really into dancing and just having fun. I knew he wasn’t my type but hey, someone would cheer me on during competition. I prayed he would take Hope from us all. Then again, he could do better. 

Elijah seemed more on the seductive side. At least, that’s what he was giving me to work with. I didn’t mind but Chelsea gave me puppy eyes. 

Graham? Good ole Red Beard? Well let’s just say I was way too “prissy” and “hot headed” for him. 

“I can’t believe you have the audacity to say that!” I scoffed. 

“It’s just the truth. You’re always judging others or yelling at someone.” Graham called over his shoulder as he left toward Marisol. I don’t know who I pitied more. 

“Unbelievable.” I muttered, rubbing my temples.

“He's not wrong.” I jumped at the sound of Kassam sitting down. 

“Excuse me?” There was no way he was being serious. 

“You are very opinionated and blunt. It’s borderline rude and no one has the backbone to say so.” Kassam explained. “Before you scream at me or ask to speak to my manager, let me tell you something.” He leaned back in his chair. 

“You’re doing great so far.” I rolled my eyes. “What is it?” 

“See? This is why people think you’re mean and bitter.” 

“I am not mean and bitter.” I scoffed. “I’m not going to sugar coat my feelings. It didn’t do me any good in private school and it won’t do me any good here.” 

“How would you know that if you haven't tried to be kind here?” He awaited my answer. When I was silent, he continued. “Exactly my point. You’re the only one who can show the other side of you.”

“Other side of me?” I raised a brow. 

“The side that doesn’t make me wish I couldn’t hear.” 

“Thanks for that!” I leaned back in my chair. 

“Biting people’s heads off isn't going to get you far. No one said you had to listen to me. It’ll probably do you some good if you at least tried to not be such a witch.” No one ever scolded me for my behavior. His passive yet dismissive tone threw me off. “I’m not scared to tell you to get yourself under control.” 

“I don’t need to do anything.” I insisted. 

“Ivy.” His dark blue eyes held mine captive. “Relax. That’s all you have to do.” He got up and left right before the buzzer went off. 

For once, I was speechless. 

Priya led us girls to the bedroom to open up the suitcases the boys had sent us. All the other girls were excited, I just prayed to God it wasn’t going to be chalk and lavender oil. 

It was his underwear and his t-shirt. He’s such an interesting little Viking. The best part was he also tossed in my strawberry gloss. I sighed in relief. “Thank Goodness for Henrik.” 

All the other girls were less than enthusiastic with their packages. 

Chelsea got a cork, socks and a smushed flower necklace. “Well we didn’t make it together… he kinda just left it on the dresser.” Lottie raised her eyebrows at Chelsea's sad face. 

For Lottie, Chelsea was hard to understand. She paid Elijah every bit of her attention but then grew sad thinking about Gary. Lottie couldn’t understand why Chelsea was so torn. Chelsea had the hardest decision of all of us. She didn’t get to know the Villa boys like we did. Now, she had the Casa boys too. Chelsea would risk giving up getting to know the Villa boys if she came back with Elijah. 

Lottie got a golf ball and some golf shorts from Ibrahim. I kept my jealousy in check for that. I had worn his tour t-shirt a few times to bed. I knew they were a friendship couple but it didn’t ease me to see her gifts. “At least he washed them!”

Noah sent Priya a pair of fancy pants. My lips pushed into a smirk at the sight of the familiar pants. I knew they were mine. Rahim and I had gotten it in on the bed next to Nope’s. The clothes made it further than we did. 

“Those are mine.” I slipped them out of Priya’s hand. “Wonder how he got those.” 

Talk about awkwardness. “I’ll pretend that didn’t happen.” Priya offered, patting my shoulder. 

Marisol got Bobby’s favorite pair of pie socks. “They’re even clean!” Bobby wasn’t that good at doing his own laundry. It was a huge step for him. 

“Come on girls. Let’s go have some much needed relaxation time!” Priya strutted out to the pool. 

The party was actually not bad. Glowing lights and a turntable set definitely didn’t kill the mood. We were all dancing and talking for hours. 

Hope and Lottie wouldn’t stop fretting about the possible other girls at the Villa. They even got Chelsea involved and started calling them weather reporters. 

I was worried too but I wasn’t going to show it. I worked hard for Ibrahim and I to work. I would never admit it to the girls but I started to open up to him. I was comfortable with him. He knew about some old lingering problems and insecurities. Well, whoever watched Love Island in the past two weeks knew too. I was sure of it. 

“Let me tell you something, girls.” I crossed my ankles. “If they want to flirt, They're gonna flirt. If they decided to keep one of them? Fine. Then they weren’t worth your time anyway. Whatever is going to happen, will happen.” I shrugged. “I say the best thing to do is to kick back and enjoy the free drinks. The more fun we have, the less we will think about whatever chaos is going on at the Villa, okay?” 

“Ivy is right, girls.” Marisol agreed. There’s a first. “We can’t let this ruin our time. Let’s live in the moment.” Graham covered her eyes with his hands. “Graham? Is that you?” 

“How did you know?” He grinned up at all of us before he took them off. 

“You can’t scare me!” Marisol tickled him until he collapsed onto the ground. “Let’s get a drink.” 

The rest of us girls watched as she trailed off with Graham behind her. “They’re disgustingly adorable.” Lottie allowed. 

“You're telling me.” I sighed. 

“It’s nice to see you be the peacemaker.” Lottie commented after a moment of silence. “It suits you.” 

“Oh please. Hope was going to drive herself mad if I didn’t step in.” I insisted. “She drives me mad more than anyone.” 

“Just take the compliment, Ives. I’m begging.” Lottie shook her head. “Speaking of begging.” Arjun bounded over to us. 

“Ivy! Lottie! What is going on over here?” He handed us both drinks. His gaze lingered on Lottie. 

“What?” She raised a brow at him. I knew he was there to ask her about Kassam so I planned to dip.

“I actually need to go talk to…..” I trailed off as I gazed around the lawn. My eyes fell on Kassam who was leaning against the bar as Felix talked his ear off. “Kassam about something. I’ll be back.” I swiftly maneuver my way around the pool. My heels clicked against the pavement as I came up behind Kassam, hovering my chin over his shoulder. My nose was invaded with the scent of his cologne. Felix looked shocked at my presence. “Hey. Can I talk to you?..... Now.” It was demanding. Kassam raised a dark brow at me but got the hint. 

“Sure Ivy. What’s up?” He didn’t move. 

“Alone.” It came out through gritted teeth. Kassam nodded towards the swinging bed. “Hurry.” I marched off towards the swinging bed. He came around maybe two minutes later. 

“What is it?” He leaned back, the swing slowly rocking us.

“Who do you think you are? You can’t talk to me like that.” I tucked a piece of my icy blonde hair behind my ear. 

“The same way you talk to everyone else?” He pondered. I gave a curt nod. Kassam hardly knew me but he was good at making me feel guilty. “Why? Do you not like the way I talk to you?” 

“Okay Marisol Jr. I do not need reverse psychology right now.” I huffed, leaning back. “What’s your point?”

“No one likes a mean girl, Ivy.” 

“Well no one likes the guy who spins records all day.” 

“You're something else. I’ll give you that.” 

“In four days you’ll never see me again. Why do you care so much?” 

“Someone has to be honest with you. It’s clear your parents never were.” He shrugged. 

“What are you trying to gain from this? To hurt my feelings?” 

“You can’t manipulate me, Ivy.” Kassam shook his head. “I know exactly what you’re trying to do.” 

“I never said I was trying to do anything, Kassam.” 

“Now that I shut you down, you don’t know what to do.” I frowned at his words. “Predictable.” 

”Fine. Now what?”

“I think you being mean is the only way you know how to defend yourself. You want people to think you’re cool and real from being mean.”

“So? What’s so wrong with being cool and popular?”

“If anything, you’re shallow and toxic.” He shrugged.

“Ouch.” I muttered. 

“Like I said, relax. It’ll do you some good. The way you act in private is just….” He shook his head. “It’s better than whatever mean girls facade you're trying to keep up.” 

“I’ll pretend that you didn’t just insult me.” 

“I’m not attacking you, Ivy. Just giving you advice.” He took a small sip of his drink. “Maybe you’ll take it someday and realize how much you’ve been missing out on.” He shrugged. “It’s not only your world.” 

“You don’t get it do you? I let my world be taken from me. All I’m doing is getting it back.” My eyes narrowed at his solemn face.

“Hey babe!” My gaze shifted to Lottie who called out to me from the other side of the pool. “We gotta talk about sleeping arrangements!” I groaned. “Save it for the bedroom, killer.” She chuckled as I stood up and crossed over to her. 

“Who do you reckon the other girls already stole?” Lottie just glanced between Kassam and I. “Lottie?” 

“Oh uh Chelsea already stole Elijah and Marisol stole Graham. I reckon Hope will take Carl since he’s a safe option. So that leaves you, Priya, and I with Kassam, Arjun, and Felix.” She read the look on my face. “I’ll get Priya to take Felix.” 

“Perfect. I’ll speak with Arjun then. He is going to love having this queen in his bed.” I winked and strutted off.

It was rather easy to locate him. He was having his full attention on Elijah and Chelsea. “Alright Ivy?” Arjun turned around at the echo of my heels. 

Here goes nothing. 

“I just wanted to let you know you’re a lucky man.” I reached over Chelsea to grab another glass of bubbly. “We’re sharing tonight. Don’t get too handsy.” 

Arjun was pleased with my words. “Aye aye captain.” 

Two hours later, everyone was washing their faces and brushing their teeth. I slid back into the bedroom. I had made sure I got the bed facing the window. Nothing would make me feel better like warm sunshine on my bare skin. 

Arjun had knocked out almost instantly. Apparently it happens whenever he gets good bubbly in his system. I prayed his hangover would suffice. Poor guy was worn out. I couldn’t blame him. Hope would bore me to tears everyday. 

Felix and Priya were giggling in their bed like primary schoolers. I had to give her props. She already had him bending backwards for her. 

Hope and Carl both had on eye masks and slept as far away as possible. He had even put up a pillow wall to make it more comfortable for her. 

Elijah and Chelsea both had the blankets pulled over their heads. Those little blonde waves spilled out the top. 

Marisol had wrapped herself around Graham like a vine around a post. Graham was a heavy breather. I could hear him all the way from over here.

Lottie and Kassam were the last couple to get into bed. She gave me a soft smile as she tucked herself in. “You alright, Lottie?” 

“Always, babe.” She winked before rolling over. 

That sneaky little enchantress was definitely up to something.


	3. Sunrises and Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy finds out that being an early riser is beneficial.... in more ways than one. 
> 
> A challenge against the other Villa, too? Might as well pop the bubbles, babes. Ivy doesn’t lose. Ever.

Who the fuck is snoring so loud? It wasn’t as deep as Noah’s but it was just as irritating. I pressed the pillow against my ear with more force than necessary

It didn’t work like it did the first three times. 

I swung myself out of my bed, squinting at the electric clock on the nightstand. 

6 AM. 

I huffed to myself all the way downstairs. I filled my water bottle with the low glow of the outside porch lights. 

I slowly tugged the glass sliding door open. It was odd to be alone out here. The dim pink and purple streaked sky hung over my head, spreading its color across the hills. The hot Spanish air covered me as I sat down at the edge of the pool, gently lowering my legs in. The cool water flowed over my skin and I let out a deep sigh. 

What did I ever do to deserve this kind of torture? I thought I would be able to relax here and all I’ve done is become more confused…...and irritated. Thanks Felix and whoever’s robotic snoring woke me up 

“Going skiing by yourself?” I jumped at Kassam’s presence behind me. 

“What? No!” I protested as he sat down slowly, smirking. “With what? The pool chlorine?” 

“Just being a loner?” He ran his fingers through his inky black hair, moving it away from his forehead. His black t-shirt clung to his pale body.

“Isn't that more up your alley? Lurking in the corner of the room in solemn silence?” 

“Something like that.” He rolled his eyes teasingly. “Why are you out here?”

“The snoring was driving me up the wall.” I sighed. 

“You mean the Human Wind Storm, Lottie? It’s terrible.” He agreed. 

“That noise was coming from Lottie this whole time?!” I gasped in horror. “God. I pity Gary now.” 

“Is that the only reason you're out here talking to the pool?” 

“Hilarious.” I sighed. “I just needed a moment. I have a lot of things going on right now.” I ran a hand absentmindedly through my hair. “A lot is going through my head. I’m not ready for any epiphany but my head is pushing me right into one.” 

“Then go ahead. Have a moment.” He didn’t move. 

“Now?” I asked in disbelief. His face didn’t change. He was so hard to read when he kept himself closed off. 

“Now.” He gestured for me to go on. 

“You want my whole life story?” I mimicked him. 

“Just the highlights.” He grinned. “I’m interested in what made you the way you are. Normally, being an asshole always has some deep backstory.”

“I bet you can probably guess it. I was homeschooled my whole life then I went to private school when I was thirteen.” 

“Why were you homeschooled? Were you a serial killer?” The amusement leaking from his voice was enough to crack a smile out of me. 

“Only on the stage. I was a pageant girl.” His face contorted with slight disgust. “Hey!” 

“Disappointing but not surprising.” He shook his head. 

“I’ll ignore that. My mother put my pageants before anything else I wanted to do. I was on stage from the time I could hold my own head up. I was allowed to behave however I wanted when I was with the nanny. She did more for me than Mum ever did. My mother didn’t care as long as I put a good show on when pageant day rolled around. My father was not the same way. He constantly badgered me about my grades and when I didn’t make his expectations, he sent me away.” I winced at the memory. “He couldn’t have his golden child follow in her brother's footsteps of becoming a ‘homebodied loser of a felon’.” I dipped my hand into the water gingerly, letting the icy feeling of it trickle over my manicured fingers. 

“Why?” Kassam leaned back onto his hands. 

“My brother worked in the Cheshire Museum. Well, he did up until he got caught stealing and auctioning artifacts over the world web. Imagine the taunting and remarks that occurred after that scandal. I thought it would never end. Why make jokes about it around me? I pack a killer right hook.” I shook it away. “Avin was disowned after that. He moved out and that was it. Not a word since. It’s been like six or seven years.” 

“Did they try to make amends with him before he moved out?” 

“Of course not. He fucked up. That was enough for them to get rid. Before any of that happened, he was top of his college classes…. until he stopped going.” 

“I see.” He pursed his lips. 

“Once I graduated and moved onto college, it was slightly better but still horrible. My mother had put all her energy into being the Mayor of Cheshire East. My father threw himself into being her assistant. I moved into my own flat as soon as possible. They were driving me crazy. I couldn’t take it anymore. Living with them was ripping me apart. I couldn’t stand the stupid remarks about how I wasn’t perfect all the time. It’s fucking ridiculous. I've lived my life as a pageant judge since then. It was my outlet away from everything else. I still compete from time to time but not nearly as much. It becomes too much when I start having self doubts and self esteem issues. I’m not into that.” I bit my bottom lip softly. I had only told Priya about this on the Island. No one else knew anything. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. 

“I have several points to make.” He finally spoke up. 

“I guess I’ll allow it.” I tilted my head to look up at him. 

“Point one, your parents fail to recognize you and your brother are two separate beings.” 

“Correct. Please explain that to them.” I shrugged. 

“Second point, your personality is based on your pageant persona. Then, you were isolated during the phase of your life where your personality and taste develops. It’s hard enough to be a teenager let alone to have no one to turn to. No wonder you turned out to be a sort.” He shook his head. “You make everything so difficult.”

“What did you expect me to say? I’m a bitch because I’m Miss Ultimate Grand Supreme? Please.” I scoffed. “Besides, saying “Do you want to hear about my weird childhood?” Is not exactly a way to pull men in.” 

“That’s debatable.” His gaze held mine. It made me feel weak and vulnerable. “It’s better than most first date talk. I don’t give a fuck if you’re Venus is in Retrograde or whatever.” 

“That makes no sense.” I chuckled. “It’s gonna be hard for you to stick with Lottie if that’s the case.” 

“All I know is I’m an Aries.” He shrugged. 

“Really?” I raised an eyebrow. “I’m a Gemini.” 

“So you’re two faced?” He smirked. “All the pieces are falling into place.”

“Touché.” 

We lingered in silence for a moment. “You're not so bad, Ivy.” 

“You're not either.” I winced. “And I guess you’re sort of right.” 

“About?” 

“I need to simmer the fuck down sometimes.” I crossed my ankles. “But I don’t know how to relax.” 

“You just have to realize the world isn’t in your grasp all the time. Life happens and you just have to let it happen. There’s no use in getting upset about what you can’t control. That’s the best way I can put it. Take this for example, you don’t have a healthy outlet to turn to. I do. I put my life into music. It’s what has kept me sane my entire life. You don’t have something like that. You have your career but it’s just linked to the same disaster that made you fall out in the first place. You should find something outside of pageants that makes you feel secure.” 

“I guess that makes sense.” I mumbled. “But how do I actually relax? Be more like you?”

“You’ll never achieve this level of chill.” He shrugged. “But you should try to understand that it’s okay if people don’t like you. It’s okay to take other people's thoughts into consideration.” 

“I took yours into consideration, didn't I?” 

“That’s fair enough.” He paused. “Ivy, you don’t have to change everything about yourself.” 

“I know I can’t fully change my personality. But I’m open for pointers I suppose.” 

“Good. Acceptance is important. Besides… I like the way you are in every other aspect.” I turned to him slowly. He kept his line of sight on the rippling pale water. Man this boy is hard to read. 

“You do?” 

“You’re not so bad.” I lightly swatted his bicep. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” I thought about it. “Why?”

“Why?” He raised a brow. 

“Why do you fancy me? If anything, it seems like you dislike me.”

“Lack of judgement.” I went to swat him again, he caught my hand. “I’m kidding, Ivy.” He didn’t drop my hand. “I don’t dislike you. I dislike your bitter attitude.” He explained. “Other than that...” His darkened azure eyes traced over my face. 

My heart skipped a beat before it was pounding uncontrollably. The way he looked at me made my stomach and heart switch places. His eyes opened up every part of my heart, exposing every crevice and corner. It felt like it was pulsating out of my chest in a way I hadn’t ever felt before. It felt like I was melting. Then, I was falling at an alarming rate. How could he be doing this to me? How did he know how to make me open myself up? 

I leaned in as slowly as he did. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. 

“You guys there’s a breakfast buffet here-“ Kassam and I jumped nearly five feet apart. “Oh.” Chelsea’s face lit up at the sight of us. Kassam and I were both flushed a dark red as we stood up. “Breakfast in five?” She offered weakly. Kassam walked off toward Arjun and Graham. “I’m so sorry. I really didn’t know you two were out here together!” 

“No worries, Chels.” I smiled softly at her. “Come on. I’ll make you a smoothie.” Her eyes widened as I led her  
inside back to the others. 

“I really am, babe.” Chelsea gave me a soft squeeze. At first, I tended up. I wasn’t used to being openly loved. I gave her a soft squeeze back. 

“We’re good, babes.” I reassured her as she led me over to the blender. Chelsea was still beaming. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just….” She looked over her shoulder at Kassam who was helping Carl flip pancakes over. “I think he likes you more than he’s letting on.” 

“You reckon?” I raised a brow before turning the blender on. Chelsea moved closer to my ear. 

“I think he was totally going to kiss you!” She squealed. Kassam, Carl, Arjun, and Lottie looked at us pointedly. Chelsea and I have sweet non-suspicious smiles in sync. Kassam smiled back softly. “Yeah, he totally was.” She kept grinning. I rolled my eyes as my cheeks heated up. 

After breakfast, we all got changed into our bikinis and did our makeup. The boys went off to change as well.  
Chelsea and I walked back out to a conversation about ducks. 

“Ducks eat seeds too!” Felix argued. “They didn’t survive off just grapes!” 

“Ducks eat pond stuff too!” Marisol chimed in. She is the duck girl after all. Her instagram was supposedly popping. 

“Ducks eat pond stuff.” I agreed with Marisol. “And probably small insects.”

“Ducks also eat bread. Bread has been around for centuries too right?” Felix insisted. 

“Felix, bread is terrible for Ducks. It bloats them.” I tied my hair up into a high ponytail.

“I don’t think it’s bad-“ Felix started. 

“It’s bad for them.” Kassam cut him off. “It’s what my song ‘Don’t Feed the Ducks’ is about.” 

“Wait I know that song!” I gasped.

“Me too! It has all the duck quacks in it!” Priya told me. 

“And the bass drops! You did that?” I asked Kassam in shock. “That’s so cool. You’re actually really good.” I complimented him. 

“Thanks, Ivy.” For the first time, Kassam’s small smile met his eyes. It made my heart flutter. 

“Once I tried to give a duck some crisps and it bit me!” Chelsea killed the moment between us. 

“Enough of this! I want to get to know the boys. How about you guys tell us how you get a woman’s number?” Marisol tapped Graham’s thigh with a wink. 

“I usually check to see what girl is giving me the “look” when I’m doing my thing.” Felix pretended to DJ. Kassam rolled his eyes before they landed on me. I just shrugged at Felix’s attempts to flirt. 

Elijah gave us a lecture on how we shouldn’t date clients because of the awkward relationship. I totally forgot he was a hairdresser on the side. 

Arjun just tricked girls with dogs he worked with. I knew Hope would be a sucker for that. 

Graham just browsed around his local area. Mostly bars I can imagine. I doubt he walks around asking “Hey ladies, you like crabs?” That would make any girl bolt.

Carl normally dates people he worked with. Elijah just sighed. 

“What about you Kassam?” Lottie raised a brow. 

Kassam shrugged. “I just use dating apps.” 

“Dating apps? What do you start off with?” I asked, curiously. 

“Hey.” He did a small up nod. 

“Kassam! You’ve got to be joking.” I sighed. “That’s terrible.” 

“It works.” He clicked his tongue at me. 

“Your tinder must be popping then.” Lottie flicked her hair behind her shoulder. 

“I suppose so.” Kassam chuckled. “I just work the conversation around my name.” 

“It sounds Arabic.” Lottie pointed out. 

“Oh I get it. It’s because it means king.” I fake face palmed. “Duh.” 

“You speak Arabic?” Lottie looked at me pointedly. 

“No. He told me this already.” I explained. “During the first round of speed dating.” Lottie looked a little bit ruffled. 

“That’s kind of basic.” Priya admitted. 

“At least I’m not dishing out drinks like some Hallmark rom com.” Was all Kassam said. 

“Got him there.” Chelsea whistled slowly. Well, she tried. 

“Forget the lines, I want to hear about the moves.” Priya smirked. “Go on.” 

Elijah had a killer smoulder. Chelsea squealed upon seeing it. 

Graham basically had the guy version of bend and snap. 

Arjun acted like a budget Johnny Bravo, throwing around cheeky winks. No shocks there. He lived for a bit of cheekiness and laughter. 

Carl had no moves. Bless his shy soul. His timid mess was slowly wearing away being around Hope. 

Kassam wrote a mixtape for the girl he was interested in. 

“That’s actually so cool!” Lottie squealed. “You’ll have to do one for me.” 

“Think of how good it would be.” I agreed with her. Kassam blushed at all the attention he was getting. 

“Guys! I’ve got a text!” Marisol called out. “You’ll want to see this.”

“What does it say?” Hope asked with her brows furrowed. 

Marisol grinned. “We’re taking part in a challenge against the other Villa.” 

“Yay!” Chelsea clapped happily. 

“If we win, we get a special prize.” Marisol turned to each of us in turn. “We have got to win this!” 

“Honey, I never lose.” I smirked before sitting down on the beanbag beside Chelsea. 

“I have the first challenge already!” Hope called out. 

I sat back and watched. Some of them were rather boring. 

An underwater kiss was so cliche. Besides, who would want water up their nose? Chelsea. That’s who. 

Priya did sex positions with Felix. I didn’t mind at all. Anything to get him off my back. Priya would be up for a higher energy man as well. It worked out in the end. 

“Who has the next one?” No one answered. Kassam was reading his phone screen. 

“Kassam?” I raised a brow at him. 

“Ivy.” The way my name rolled off his tongue enticed me. I felt a bit of embarrassment at how seductive it sounded to my own ears. 

“Did you get the text?” I asked. 

“Yeah.” His nose crinkled up. 

“Well?! Read it out!” Lottie demanded. 

“I wanted to make sure I read it right!” Kassam insisted without even looking at her. 

Carl kissed Hope for thirty seconds. It was so awkward to watch. I hope they made a special copy for Noah to prove he had thirty seconds to get off the ball and chain. 

Chelsea let Arjun give her a piggyback ride around the Casa backyard. It made sense she was the tiniest one out of all of us aside from Marisol. 

All of these challenges were just not it. I cringed watching half of them. “Ivy!” 

“What?” My eyes shifted to Lottie. 

“You have to make one of the boys blush as quickly as possible.” Easy enough. 

I was the closest to Graham so I just sat up and ran two fingers across his thigh. His face heated up almost instantly. “Ha! Easy.” I smirked. “I need a real challenge.”

“I don’t know if I’m impressed or horrified.” Marisol chuckled before reading her own phone screen. “Oh no.” 

“What?” Hope’s eyes widened. 

“Kassam has to give a girl a lap dance.” 

“Kiss that prize goodbye. Fuck that.” Kassam shook his head. 

“Oh come on! It’s only for thirty seconds.” Chelsea complained. “It’ll be fine!” 

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. Lottie instantly pulled him over to her. He hovered over her lap before he began to dance. 

I instantly felt my back get up. It made me feel beyond annoyed. I kept my eyes on the straps of my heels the entire time. I couldn’t watch. In a way, it made me feel sick to my stomach. 

I knew it was because we had almost kissed until Chelsea came. I would have let it happen too. Instead, I was here, burning with jealousy at the sight of Lottie enjoying every bit of him. I was beyond pissed by the time it was over. I still couldn’t look at either of them. How could I be mad at Lottie when she doesn’t know about this morning? I never really felt resentment or any anger toward her. But now, I was feeling upset and flustered. 

It was fucked up. I knew I liked him more than the rest of the boys. I had shown him who I really was deep down. He wasn’t even scared or intimidated by me like other boys had been before. I didn’t want to lose his friendship or whatever we had over this stupid challenge. Was it really fair of me to be upset with him, too? We hadn’t talked about this morning at all. 

“It’s Seven Minutes in Heaven!” Chelsea squealed. 

“Well technically it’s time in the cupboard.” Lottie shrugged. “For however long it takes the rest of us to do these exercises.” 

“I'm not doing exercise.” I scoffed before I stride off toward the Casa. 

“Ivy! Which boy are you-“ Hope called from across the lawn.

“I don’t care which one!” I yelled over my shoulder as I made my way up the stairs. “Oh my fucking god.” The inside of the cupboard was decked out with Dollar Tree Valentine's Day decorations. “This is such a joke.” I muttered, wiping the slight dampness from under my eyes, hoping I didn’t smudge the makeup. I just hoped it was Arjun or Carl. I wouldn’t care if they saw me frustrated and crying in the dark. 

“Ivy.” This has got to be a fucking joke. “What happened?” Even though it was dark, I could still see the outline of Kassam’s body. 

“What? I didn’t do anything.” I insisted. “Nothing happened.” 

“Yeah and I’m best friends with Felix.” He sighed. “What’s wrong?” I froze as his hand flicked my hair over my exposed shoulders. 

“I just want this all to be over.” I admitted.

“The challenge? I think this is the last one.” I felt him shrug. 

“Not just that. This whole Casa Amor bullshit. I’m over it.” I shook my head, wiping under my eye again. I was tearing up.

“Is this about the lap dance thing?” 

“No!” I said a little too quickly. 

“This is ridiculous.” Kassam muttered. “Ivy, we're two grown adults. If you have something to say to me, say it. Don’t downplay it.” 

“I’m just annoyed.” I tossed my hands up. “Is that what you want?” 

“I want you to tell me how you’re feeling. You need to communicate with me if you’re upset about something I did. You can’t be mad at me, not tell me, and then expect me to know what’s wrong. I’m not a mind reader.” 

“I’m not annoyed with you. Well kind of. You didn’t exactly say no to her.” 

“It was a timed challenge.” He sighed again. 

“I know. I hate how it made me feel.” I toyed with my gold choker. 

“How did it make you feel? Besides being annoyed.” I could feel his fingers brushing against mine but he made no move to intertwine them. 

“I didn’t like it. It’s kind of odd, in a way. I told you things I haven’t told anyone else. Not even therapists.” 

“I’m confused. How does that correlate to this?” 

“I don’t want to have you bounce between Lottie and I.” 

A moment of aching silence passed before he spoke again. “You don’t want to share my attention.” 

“Exactly.” I clicked my tongue. “I don’t share attention with anyone.” 

“This is the most interesting way someone has ever told me they like me.” I chewed my bottom lip at this. “Ivy. I told you I want you to be forward with me. Do you have feelings for me? Yes or no?” His overpowering tone was enough to make me give in.

“I do. I guess.” Just saying it’s made my heart feel like it was spiraling out of control. I never had to tell someone I fancied them. I just made it obvious through actions. 

“You guess?” I could practically feel the eye roll. “That sounds promising.”

“Look, I don’t know what else you want me to say.” 

“I want you to tell me the truth. It’s clear you were upset about Lottie nominating herself for it. I rather pretend it didn’t happen but obviously you can’t do that because it’s hurting you. I understand that much because that’s all you have given me.” 

“You're making me sound like a melt.” I pouted. 

“Because you are a melt. It’s quite melty to confess your feelings for me in a dark closet on a Cupid Gameshow.” 

“I suppose it doesn’t really matter. In the end, you’re with Lottie in here and I’m avoiding Felix and Arjun like the plague.” I joked.

“Arjun is decent. Felix is understandable.” 

“Well, Felix won’t stop hitting on me. I think I’m going to have to tattoo “NO” on my fucking forehead.” I chuckled lightly. 

“Why are you laughing? I don’t think him not taking no for an answer is very funny.” His voice was stern and semi-intimidating. 

“I know. I think he just wants to say he swooned me or some shit.” 

“Ivy, listen. I don’t want him making you uncomfortable.” He ran a hand over his face. “I don’t want him all over you.” 

“What do you mean you don’t want him-“ The door swung open and I squinted in the bright light of the Casa Amor dressing room. 

“Aw. They’re just talking!” Priya complained. “Lame!” 

“Too late.” I pecked her cheek as I sashayed around her and back out to the other side of the dressing room. “I’m gonna hit the shower.” I slammed the door shut with my robe in my hand before anyone could object. I instantly sank to the floor when I was alone. 

What the hell was this place doing to me?


	4. Take a Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cocktail parties definitely do not mean ‘Stick it on me’. If only someone told the boys that.

The second my thoughts consumed me, I knew I was in trouble. My feelings for Kassam were obvious. There was no way I could deny that. How could he leave such a mark on my heart in no time at all? Why was he constantly having my head spin? Normal crushes don’t do that to me. No man ever had. Most importantly, why the fuck couldn’t I tell him what he was doing to me?

“We won a cocktail party!” Marisol cheered as I sauntered back into the room afterward. “Ives! We won!” She gave me a cuddle. I hugged her back slowly. Ever since we arrived at Casa Amor, she was way nicer toward me. 

I did my skincare and then applied a new full face of makeup. I blow dried my hair out before slipping into a baby pink bodycon short dress. I was the first one out surprisingly. It was probably because I did a full face everyday since I was twelve. Love that for me. 

“Hey, Ivy!” Felix chirped. Had he been waiting outside of the dressing room this entire time? I was definitely going to have to mention it to Priya later. I knew he wasn’t peeping through a locked door. If anything, he was waiting for one of the girls to come out. 

“Hi, Felix.” I was nice about it. “Why are you outside of the dressing room?” I raised a brow. 

His cheeks flushed a deep red. “Oh! I was just Uh- looking for my water bottle.” 

“Please tell me you weren’t spying on us.” I sighed, rubbing my temples. “You know what? I rather not know.” I held my hands up for defense. He was probably waiting for Priya or Lottie. 

“I don’t mind telling you what I was doing.” Felix insisted. 

“Really, Felix. It’s fine lad. I doubt you were up to anything suspicious.” I turned on my heel and walked down the steps and out the back sliding door. 

“Ivy!” Arjun leapt up from the beanbag. 

“Hey.” Was all I could say. I didn’t mean for it to come out so hostile but it did. “Sorry. I just had a weird encounter.” 

“Felix still outside the dressing room? Graham removed him a solid three times.” Arjun shook his head. 

“Got it in one.” I chuckled. 

“Of course I did. Can I talk to you about something? It’ll be quick. It’s not me asking where your head is, it's more of telling you where mine is.” 

“Lead the way then.” I sighed. Arjun brought me over to the swinging bed. “What’s the meaning of this?” 

“Hey hey. There’s no rush.” He insisted. 

“Look, I’m not interested. In anything.” I shook my head. “You’ve been a great mate to share a bed with and have a chat with. I don’t see it going beyond that, if I’m being honest.” 

“I know. You might not be interested now but who knows what could happen?”

“I don’t see anything happening between us.” I gave a small shrug. 

“I know you said you weren’t going to switch but hear me out. You and Ibrahim broke up. You don’t have to wait on him. You don’t owe Henrik anything either.” He can’t possibly think this is about Henrik. Or that it was okay to talk shit about Henrik. Ibrahim was a whole story as well. 

“Ibrahim and I are a whole different story. I want them both to be happy even if I’m not present. Henrik is my mate. It doesn’t matter to me if he switches or sticks. I want him to find someone he truly can have a connection with. Not everything is about playing the game. That seems to be all any of you think about here.” I crossed my arms. 

“That’s just the reality of it. You have no idea what happens when you girls have your backs turned.” 

“Oh for fucks sake. Do none of you understand the point I’m trying to make? If you have to question what I’m going to do, it means it’s a no go. It’s really simple. Now, I’m not trying to be rude but if that’s what it takes to make you all understand, that’s what I’ll do. We were cool until you started shoving all of this on me. So not cool.” 

“I’m not trying to put thoughts into your head.” Arjun insisted. 

“Then why are we all the way over here having a conversation in private?” I waved around. “Why are you trying to lay in on my other boys? My decision isn’t going to-“ I started to say. 

“Ivy!” Lottie sang as she came strutting out of the Villa with Kassam in tow. 

“What is it, babe?” I turned toward Lottie as Arjun walked off, taking Kassam with him before I could get a word in. 

“Nothing in particular.” Lottie shrugged. “What did he want to chat about?” 

“He wanted to tell me where his head was at and what not.” I shrugged. “Nothing terribly exciting. I keep telling him I’m not going to switch to him. He’s super persistent, I’ll tell you that much.” I let out a frustrated sigh. 

“I understand.” She gave me a knowing look. 

“You know I was going to ask you something. If you don’t mind would you possibly want to…..” 

“Switch beds? I figured you would ask. Arjun’s been annoying you. I can tell. You're twitching. You dislike super cheeky guys.” 

“That’s not true! I love Bobby but Arjun is just not the same kind of humor. Not to mention, I’m a cat person!”

“So you are losing your mind.” She mused. “I called it.”

“It’s driving me mad, Lottie.” I ran my fingers through my hair. 

“I know babe, I know.” 

“It’s insanity. I feel horrible for even thinking that but this is just too much for me.” I complained. “I can’t take five steps without someone questioning me. It’s so fucking bizarre.” 

“Don't worry, babes. Kassam won’t pester you 24/7.” 

“You’re the best friend a girl could ever ask for. I really appreciate it.” 

“Come on, Ives. You know I have your back. What are best friends for?” She gave me an honest smile before she made her way off to Arjun, Marisol, and Graham. 

I knew I would have to tell Kassam before anyone else did. I had a small part of my mind telling me he was going to be annoyed. The other part, swelled with hope. I seized his wrist the first chance I could. “Hey.” He was tense. When his eyes connected with mine, his arm went limp in my hold. 

“Hey, Ivy.” It was cool and collected coming from his lips. 

“I wanted to let you know that Lottie and I have decided to trade beds, that’s all.” 

Kassam’s brows raised at that. “And Felix still isn’t leaving you alone either?” 

“Well, yeah that too I suppose.” There wasn’t any point in lying to him.

“Interesting.” He took a small drag of the cigarette. 

“I figured this was an unstated fact I’ll have you know.” I gestured to the cigarette. “It fits the dark aesthetic.” 

“It’s just a few drags.” Kassam shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t do it often so you can rule it out of your aesthetic mood board.” The corners of his lips fought a smile.

“I’m not your parent, Kassam. I’m hardly your friend.” It was awkward to admit out loud. 

“That’s kind of harsh.” He studied me intently. 

“Is it? You haven’t shown any real interest in me.” I crossed my arms. 

“Fuck, Ivy. What do you expect me to do? Pop out a ring and bring round a horse?” He chuckled darkly. 

“That could work.” I tapped my chin playfully. “Have you got any horses?” 

“Until then, you’ll just have to believe me.” He pressed the cigarette into the pavement. “Look, I’m not fussed about sharing with you. After all, I’m sure you’ve sprayed down every bed in here too.” 

“Laugh all you want but if you had to sleep near a sweaty golfer, a mountain hiker, and a crane operator, you’d be dousing the place with Mademoiselle too!” I huffed. 

“You never fail to amuse me.” He laughed. The sound was magical and eerie. It drew me in deeper than I expected. I felt strained keeping those few centimeters between us open. Everything in me wanted to remove it, fast. It was like an electrical charge. I could feel slight physical pain from showing resistance. 

“I’m pure entertainment. What can I say?” I shrugged. 

“The memes speak for themselves, Ivy.” 

“So they are bad?” 

“They mean nothing to me now.” Kassam gave a light hearted shrug. 

“They don’t?” 

“Nah. It’s clear to see exactly who you are.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“I dunno. You’ll have to make that decision on your own.” 

“Why do you have to give me these fortune cookie riddles?” 

“Fortune cookie riddles? Ivy, be smart enough to understand your own mistakes. That’ll be guidance enough for you in the end.” As I opened my mouth to speak, he cut me off. “This is difficult.” 

“What?” My brain fizzed out. 

“Having cameras and microphones watching our every move. They’re a real cockblock.” He pushed himself off the wall. “Come on. Let’s go.” 

“Go where?” 

“To bed, you knob. The party is over.” He walked back into the Casa without waiting for me to respond. 

“At least wait for me you dickhead.” I called as I went after him. I changed into my silk sleep set and made my way into the room. Why was I always the last one to do anything? I walked into pure darkness. Pain surged up my ankle and leg. “Ow! Fuck!” I groaned, rubbing my ankle. 

“Oh by the way, watch out for the end of the bed.” Kassam said as I crawled over the mattress toward the headboard. 

“You're such a twat.” I hissed as I layed down on my pillow. 

“Ivy.” 

“What?” I turned to face him. I could still make out his features in the almost dark sheets. 

“You better not snore.” Was all he said. 

“I do not snore!” I insisted. 

“I forgot you sleep like an absolute pink glitter princess, my apologies.” 

“You’re forgiven, for now.” I rolled over to face him. “You can pay off your debt later.” 

“Of course, your Majesty.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Only took you two days to call me by my proper title.” I tsked.

“I won’t make that mistake again. I promise.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

“I have no doubt that you won’t.” I could feel his body shaking with slight laughter. 

I felt the charge from before crash over me. “Kassam.” 

“Hm?” He didn’t open his eyes until he noticed I didn’t respond. “What is it, Ivy?” I didn’t say anything as I stretched my arm across his waist, keeping it secure. His free right hand, tangled itself in my hair gently as he played with the free waves. “I should have known.” 

“It’s my favorite.” I said quietly. “Just until I fall asleep. Then you can stop.” 

“Sounds like I don’t have much of a choice.” He snorted. 

“Not really but that’s what you signed up for.” 

“You really are something, Ivy.” The heat from him was making me drowsy. My eyes grew heavy before l let my head sulk against his shoulder. 

Lottie’s snoring has me fading in and out of sleep. It was an absolute pain in the ass. How could Gary sleep with that right next to him? I guess I could ask Hope the same question. 

“Oh for fucks sake. Shut up.” I hissed semi-loud at the sleeping Lottie. There was no way I was going to get any beauty sleep. I huffed before sliding out of bed. It was rather easy considering Kassam had moved all the way to the right side of the bed. 

I fetched myself a small cup of water and stood in the kitchen. “When will it stop?” I almost dropped the glass at the sound of Chelsea behind me. “Sorry babe.” She yawned deeply before getting herself a glass as well. “What a night.” 

“I hear you.” I whispered. 

“At least you have a hot boy in your bed right?” She sipped slowly. 

“Oh boy.” I sighed. 

“I told you. He got himself a ticket for the Ivy Express.” Chelsea grinned. “It’s so adorable.” 

“Chels I might vom.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Oh hush. You two are so adorable. I can’t wait until you claim that kiss.” She wiggled her brows. “And him.” 

“If I ever do.” 

“Ivy.” I turned toward the messy haired blonde. “There is not doubt in my mind that he isn’t absolutely crazy about you.” 

“You really think that?” 

“I do, babe. Kassam is definitely into you. Plus, I’ll never say no to seeing a happy Ivy. She’s my favorite.” Chelsea pecked my cheek before heading back upstairs, glass in hand. 

Me too, Chelsea, me too.


	5. I Better Get A Song Written About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Kassam stick out another day at Casa Amor. This time, Ivy is over the edge.

“PSST.” I groaned and rolled over, pressing my face against the heat of Kassam’s back. His subtle scent of woodsy peppermint almost lulled me back to sleep. I slid my arm around his waist, pressing my face against him again. “IVY.” I jolted and sat up in the darkness. 

“Lottie?” Her colorful hair swung in front of her face. 

“Oh hey Ivy. I didn’t know you were awake.” She smiled softly. “I need some company. Fire pit in ten yeah?” Before I could speak, she bolted out of the bed and the room. 

After getting dressed, I joined her. “What’s the meaning of this, Lottie?” I groaned as I sat down with her by the fire pit. 

“I want to read your tea leaves.” She forced the mug in my hands. 

“Oh my god. You woke me up so you could do some Judy Moody type of ESP?” I looked up at the sky. “All of you better help her after this, spirits.” I drank it slowly. “Black tea?” I shrugged but drank more. “My mum used to drink eight cups of this a day.” I handed the mug over when I was done. 

Lottie swirled it around making various “OOHS” and “AHHS”. “This is very interesting.” 

“Am I going to be the next Beyoncé?” I asked, jokingly. 

“You didn’t need me to tell you that.” Lottie smirked. “No, I’m just getting a lot of mixed signals from the leaves.” 

“Like what?” 

“Lots of ill omens, broken roads, and snakes.” 

“Sounds like a country song.” I cringed. “Or Rocco’s resume.”

“Ivy! I think it means Henrik is going to be snakey.” She tsked. “I think he’s going to stick with his weather reporter.” 

“Honestly? We’re just friends. If she makes him happy then so be it.” 

“You're joking right?” She looked around for cameras. “There’s no way you are not freaking the fuck out.” 

“Lottie, stop. I want him to do what's best for him if that’s his weather reporter, So be it. I trust if he does, she’ll be a great girl.” Laughter came from the dressing rooms. “We better go get ready, yeah?” She tugged me up to the dressing room. 

The dressing room was fluttering with chatter when we sauntered in to do our makeup. “Ivy!” Chelsea beamed when she saw me. “Dolce K or Candy K?” 

“Chels, you rock both.” I reminded her. 

“You're so right.” Chelsea blew me a kiss and started to apply her lipstick. I couldn’t help but chuckle. Chelsea is such a little ball of giggles and sunshine. 

Lottie Eyed me carefully. “Fancy a view, Lottimus?” 

“You're in a good mood. It’s nice.” Lottie admitted quietly.

“Yeah, I suppose I am.” I smiled back softly before I went in with my makeup. 

“Guys! I’ve got a text!” Hope leapt up. “It’s a video.” 

“Already? I just started to bake!” I sighed as Hope sat down beside me. 

———Gary and Henrik were alone in the kitchen. “I tell you what mate. I’d take any of these girls home to my nan.” Gary grinned.   
“I know what you mean. They're all amazing.” Henrik grinned with a huge smile. 

It felt like a weight was lifted off. Henrik didn’t actually like me. Did I actually have the guts to be more forward with Kassam? It was very obvious I fancied him. 

Noah’s eyes went wide as he looks offscreen. “Woah, she looks just like Hope.”

Ibrahim was lying with a girl on one of the loungers. “You look incredible.” 

“Only incredible? Come on, Rahim. I know you’ve got a better line than that. Tell me I look irresistible in this outfit.” She pressed him. 

“You think that’s true do you?” He bit his lip softly. 

“I don’t know...why don’t you show me?” The video cut off as they leaned in. 

My eyes widened. It didn’t hurt. At all. Not even in the slightest. 

Henrik was kissing a girl on the lawn. Some discontinued rag doll. “That’s it son! Come on!” Gary encouraged him. “That’s ten seconds!”

“They seem to be enjoying this…” Jakub eyed them suspiciously. 

“You’re one to talk, mate.” Gary rolled his eyes. 

Back in the kitchen, Noah and Gary were chatting. “I tell you what. Doing bits on the first night..it changes everything.”

“No doubt.” Gary nodded in agreement. ————

“What the hell, Gary?!” Chelsea threw her bench back. “Which one of those girls are you taking to see your nan?” 

“Chelsea….” I was cut off as she stomped off outside. We could all hear her shrieking and throwing things around. “Oh lord.” 

Hope was too focused on Noah to care. 

Lottie was annoyed that Chelsea was upset about Gary when she had been getting along with Elijah. 

Priya just Eyed Noah’s breakup beard. It was tragic. 

After seeing the video, everyone else in the room seemed to be annoyed but me. I just felt confused. I knew I liked Kassam. It was evident to me. I knew I had to do what would be right for me. I had to put myself first. 

As soon as I was done with my makeup. I waltzed out to the yard immediately to Kassam and Carl. “Please tell me…”

“They sent us the video, too.” Carl frowned. “It’s so horrible. How are you taking it?” 

“I’m not going to be mad at Henrik. It just goes to show me that I need to do what’s going to make me happy too.” I sat down relatively close to Kassam. Our knees brushed as I did. He gave me a quick look before turning his attention back to Carl. 

Carl Eyed the small space between Kassam and I. “I’m going to go find Hope.” He could read the tension like a first year book. 

“Yeah, of course.” I gave him a small nod as he awkwardly shuffled around us. 

“Some video.” Kassam shook his head. “I’m shocked you aren’t freaking out.” 

“Why is everyone saying that?” I sighed. “I’m not going to freak out. Henrik and I are just friends!” 

“I meant Ibrahim.” He clarified. 

“Oh.” I felt my cheeks heat for a moment. “Well, we’re broken up. He can do whatever he wants. It’s shit for Lottie if she doesn’t switch. She’ll be single.” I moved my hair to one side. “I just want Rahim to be happy. He looked so happy with that girl. That’s all I want for him. I don’t care if it’s with me or without me. He’s such a good person. He deserves the world.” 

“Should I be concerned that you might actually have a heart?” I didn’t respond. Kassam gently rested his hand on my leg. “Ivy, it’s going to be fine. I think in the end, Lottie will be fine too.” 

“It’s not going to be fucking fine.” I shook my head. “Chelsea is a mess, Hope is now Mope, Lottie is annoyed with Chelsea, Marisol is all loved up, and I’m just sitting here praying to fucking Love Island God that Lottie doesn’t get pied.” 

“I don’t think she will switch.” He was convinced of it. “But you, you need to do whatever will make you happy. This is the one situation where you can be selfish. Don’t think about anyone else but yourself.” 

“So it shouldn’t be too hard for me right?” It was bitter and ill fitting.

His soft smile told me he was going to tease me. “Piece of cake.” He squeezed my thigh softly. Man, I hope Bobby is making a cake at home. “Whatever you decide to do, Ivy, you’ll have the people who truly care about you and what you want.” 

“What if I don’t know what I want to do? What if I don’t know what makes me happy? I only have until tomorrow morning to figure it out!” I sighed. “Fuck. I hate this.” 

“You're keeping yourself somewhat together. It’s okay.” 

“If you were me, what would you do?” 

“Choose more sensible shoes, cut back on the caffeine…” 

“Kassam.” I complained. 

“Go with your heart, Ives. That’s all you have to do.” Hearing him call me Ives melted me. It showed he really could be soft inside. 

“That’s What I’ll do then.” I nodded my head softly. “I have to do what's going to make me happy.” I turned toward him slightly. “I need you to do something for me.” 

“What is it?” 

“Keep Arjun and Felix the hell away from me.” 

“Already done.” He shrugged. 

“What do you mean it’s already done?” 

“I gave them the same advice this morning after you and Lottie disappeared.” I kept my eyes down as I laced our fingers together. He didn’t pull away. “It was rather painful to watch.” 

“It was painful to hear too. Trust me.” I laughed under my breath. “Can I ask you something?” 

“As long as it’s not too creepy or stuck up.” He allowed.

“Yesterday morning before Chelsea came out, I just had a feeling about it. I didn’t want to mention it before because people were around…” Kassam's eyes didn’t leave my face. Meanwhile, I couldn’t even look him in the eye. 

“Why are you talking about our almost kiss like it was a server breach?” He raised a brow at me with a concerned look on his face. “If she didn’t come out, we would have kissed. I render that to be the obvious outcome.” 

“So you were trying to kiss me. I knew it.” 

“You know what? I’m not going to argue with you. That’s what would have happened. It was the heat of the moment. I do fancy you, Ivy. But I didn’t follow you outside just to kiss you. That’s sleazy.” 

“At least we both agree on that. Why did you go out there then?” 

“You were sad.” He frowned. “Why would I want you to sit there and mope?” 

“Because some people find pleasure in others' misery. I figured you were one of those people. I think it’s fair given the fact that you’ve grilled me since the second I step foot here!” 

“Ivy, stop pushing me away with your poor defense mechanisms.” Kassam rolled his eyes. “It’s not going to work.” 

“Then show me they won’t work.” I couldn’t believe what I was going to do. 

“How do you expect me to do that?” He quirked his head to the side, studying me. 

“Come back with me.” 

His eyes widened in complete shock. “What?” 

“You heard what I said. I think you should be there with me. Either as a friend or in a couple.”

“Ivy.” He sighed. 

“No. This time I’m doing the talking. This whole thing scares the absolute fuck out of me. I don’t ever do this shit. I don’t stray from my comfort zone. I don’t respect people’s feelings or thoughts. You did this to me! You know what? I saw that stupid video and the first thing I felt was relief. Relief that I didn’t know I needed to feel. It was the piece I needed to move forward with what is best for me.”

“It’s a big risk. I think you need to sleep on it.” His hand squeezed mine softly. “Don’t rush it just because you’re panicking. It’s not going to help you.” I just nodded curtly. “Good. Just in case. Really do think about it, Ivy.” He let go of my hand as he headed over to the pool and I went back upstairs to check on the girls. 

“What the hell are you lot doing in here?” I raised a brow as the girls all touched up their makeup. 

“Get your best gloss on, Ives. We’re going to have some fun today.” Lottie grinned sneakily. 

“Why is that?” I did apply another coat of gloss. 

“We’re going to fight fire with Fire.” Lottie explained. “Kiss the boys a bunch and be extra flirty. That kind of thing.” 

“Is this about that video?” I sighed, brushing my hair out. “Don’t think too hard about it.” 

“It’s just a bit of fun. Stop worrying! It doesn’t have to be on the lips or whatever. Just having some flirty time. It’ll be a little contest.” Lottie twirled a Black rose pendant around her fingers. “This’ll be first prize.” It would help me relax a little bit. Besides, there wasn’t going to anyone snogging every single boy. 

Priya, Marisol, and Chelsea all wanted in. Hope wasn’t going to do anything. Of course. I wanted all in. 

“I’m not really interested in snogging around, besides, you'd lose.” I shrugged. 

“That sounds like a challenge, Ivy.” Lottie tilted her head to the side. Priya shook her head at both of us before she headed out of the room. 

“I'd have to have some competition first in order to have a challenge.” I winked before sliding out the room. 

“Hey Ives!” Priya waved me over. “I sent Felix off to fill my bottle. I kissed his butt.” She grinned. 

“Why would you-You know what? Nevermind.” I waved it off. “I’ve got this victory sewn up.” 

“Oh I know you do.” She winked. “Everyone is convinced you will.” Priya leaned closer to me. “Chelsea told me you almost kissed Kassam.” 

“Of course she did.” Thank the lord she doesn’t know my social security number. 

“I think you two are cute.” 

“Ugh. Don’t say that.” 

“Why not? I think he’s good for you.” She insisted. “He takes more interest in you than any other girl here. Even Lottie. Like at the party, he kept looking around everyone else until you showed up. It was cute.” She grinned goofily. “I think he really does fancy you. He has great taste. Designer taste if you will. Reckon you’ll take him home?” She wiggled her brows. 

“Oh don't you start!” I shook my head. 

“I’m just teasing, babe. I do think you two would be good together though. Not to mention, you’re both hotter than any cuppa I’ve ever had.” She waved herself dramatically. 

“Nevermind that.” I shrugged. “Even if it’s true.”

“Do you want to talk about this Rahim thing then?” Priya bit her bottom lip gently. 

“I just want him to be happy. Even if I don’t make him happy.” 

“You really are sweet.” She was surprised. She was smart enough to know I did care about Rahim. Couple or not. 

Felix came bounding over then. “Come to check out the show, Ivy?” Instead of responding, I placed a small kiss against his forehead. “That’s even better.” 

“That’ll do Felix! Thank you!” I smirked before skipping over to Hope. The least I could do is have some fun with her. 

“Hey trouble.” Hope didn’t look up from her magazine. 

“Funny. This isn’t Roccogate.” I sat down on the opposite lounger. “Where’s Carl?” It was awkward to speak to her without us arguing. Everytime I made an attempt, she was a flaming bitch. 

“I think Arjun and Graham have him helping with drinks. Lord knows he’d be dying out here with us.” Hope shrugged. Oh great. This Noah funk was going to last forever. My favorite. Cue the sarcasm. 

“He’s sweet but man he is quiet.” I agreed. 

“Where’s Kassam?” She applied more sunblock. 

“Probably with Lottie.” This made Hope push her sunglasses back. “What?” 

“You obviously fancy the headphones off the guy. Why aren’t you over there?” She nodded toward Lottie and Kassam who emerged from the Casa. 

“Why would you- Fine. I can take a hint.” I stood up.

“Hey, Ivy.” I turned around to face a beaming Carl.

“Hey!” I pecked his nose and walked away. He was confused as I kept my beeline toward Lottie. “Last time I try to be nice to the jail warden.” I muttered under my breath as I crept over to Lottie. 

“Hey, Ivypalooza.” Lottie grinned. “Nice game.” She winked.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” I raised a brow. 

“I said..” She started. 

“I know what you said.” I cut her off. “I was giving you a chance to take it back. It was horrible.” I grimaced.

“It was atrocious. Be honest with her.” Kassam shuddered. “I told you not to call her that.” He reminded Lottie. 

“He did warn her.” Graham nodded in agreement as him and Marisol sat down with drinks. 

“Having a wandering day?” Marisol asked me cautiously. She knew I would have to drag her eventually.

Instead, I sat next to Graham and gently kissed his neck. He gasped lightly as his pale skin heated up. Marisol didn’t do anything other than smirk. 

“You know me. I get around.” I grinned, toying with the end of my hair.

“Do you?” Kassam raised a brow, his eyes moving between Graham and I.

“Like a back alley hooker.” I snorted. “No, I don’t.” 

“Lame.” He tsked.

“Oh shut up, twat.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Make me, Pageantzilla.” He was challenging me? Now. Not today, Edward Scissorhands.

“You are such a..” I struggled to find the right word. 

“Such a what?” 

“Guys?” Marisol spoke louder. 

“What?” Kassam and I asked in unison. 

“Can I have a word, Ives?” Lottie butted in. 

“Sure thing. Lead the way.” We ended up going back into the dressing room. Just far enough to be out of earshot of everyone else. “What is it?” I crossed my arms.

“Kassam told me something today. Earlier actually.” She frowned slightly but shook it off. 

“What did he say?” 

Lottie took a deep breath before explaining. “He basically said that he has legit feelings for you.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” My eyes widened. “Then what?”

“That it didn’t feel right to couple up with me or lead me on. He was really nice about it.” She shrugged. “I wasn’t going to couple up with him anyway but it was nice to know he wouldn’t have allowed it.”

“What did you say and how mad are you?” 

“That your first born daughter better be named Lottie.” 

“Charlotte…” I warned her. 

“Kidding. Tarot would be better.” 

“I promise you, it wouldn’t be.” 

“Also, I’m not mad, Ivy. That’s the name of the game. Besides, we both know I have a vanilla gorilla waiting for me at home.” She patted my shoulder. “I’m not upset with either of you. If anything, I’m shocked you haven’t tried to stick it on him. You two have so much sexual tension.” She chuckled.

“I think you’re making that part up.” I reapplied powder across my skin. “I do want to be honest with you.” 

“Shoot, babe.” 

“I really like him. It scares the hell out of me to admit that outloud to someone else who isn’t him.” 

“You’ve told him then?” 

“Of course I have. I don’t want things to be awkward between you and I, though. We’re still friends and I know he was yours first.” 

“Ivy.” She laughed. “He’s not mine. We haven’t even kissed or done anything. That lap dance was about the height of it.” 

“Really?” The surprise dripped off my tone. She nodded. “You have no idea how relieving that is. No offense.” 

“Why do you think I was so surprised that you asked Arjun to share with you and not him? I thought for sure that’s where it was headed. If you really like Kassam, I want you to do whatever will make you happy. I’ll be there for you no matter what happens. You know that.” She stood up and pecked the top of my head. “Besides, he would be an absolute knob to not want you in his bed.” She winked before heading out of the room, leaving me sighing in relief. 

I finished up before making my way to Chelsea and Elijah. “What are you two doing?” 

“That video won’t stay out of my head.” Chelsea frowned. 

“It was just edited, babe. Things get taken out of context and mashed together to look shady.” I insisted. 

“You’re not the slightest bit worried that they would have gotten a video of us too?” Her big blue eyes looked worried. 

“Chelsea, if you don’t think you did anything wrong, don't fret about it.” 

“You are totes my chill pill right now, babe.” 

“What about me, babe?” Elijah frowned. 

“You can’t compare to the love Chels and I have.” I shrugged. 

“It’s true. Sorry, babe.” Chelsea patted his shoulder softly. Then, she glanced at me. “Buuuuut. You can get a taste.” At the same time, we both pecked either of his cheeks. “Perf, babes.” She winked as a loud whistle rang out. 

“Limbo party in half an hour!” Arjun yelled out. The girls clambered up into the dressing room. Arjun was lingering close by as he pushed the sliding door open to allow all of them in. I started to beeline toward him. Halfway there, I was immediately stopped. “Hey!” I wriggled one Kassam’s grip. “I have to get to Arjun!” 

“Oh then I’m definitely not letting go now.” His grip didn’t loosen. I pouted slightly. 

“I don’t want to lose.” I explained. 

“Lose?” His brows furrowed. “All of you are definitely up to something.” He let his guard down slightly when I stopped wiggling in his arms. 

“Up to something?” I gasped. “I’m ashamed you think so low of me.” Kassam rolled his eyes. “I just want to win. You should want me to win too.” 

“I know you are not trying to reason with me over this weird kissing thing.” 

“Be thankful you’ll share a bed with a winner, babe.” I tried again. He thought about it briefly, his arms slightly loosening. I slid under them. “Gotcha!” I took off running into the Casa. 

“Ivy!” I ignored Kassam calling me back as I bolted up into the dressing room. 

“Don’t move.” Arjun froze immediately upon hearing my words. I kissed his shoulder swiftly. “Victory!” I skipped back into the dressing room. All the girls stared at me in shock. 

“You never fail to amaze me.” Lottie shook her head in disbelief. “But.” 

“But?” I raised a brow. 

“You kissed every boy but Kassam.” Lottie argued. 

“He doesn’t count.” I waved her off. 

“I’ve gotten every boy but Kassam too!” Priya spritzed herself with Piña Colada body mist. 

“Looks like we have ourselves a tie.” Chelsea giggled. 

“No way. I’m winning this!” I insisted, slamming the compact down onto the counter. “It’s so on.” I looked over at Priya. There was no way I was going to make it easy for her to kiss Kassam. Over my dead body. 

“On like Chelsea’s fake tan.” Priya smirked. 

Chelsea gasped. “Well….. she’s not wrong.” 

Priya and I exchanged a look before we both flew down the stairs. “Kassam!” Priya called out. Kassam turned around slowly as he watched in amusement as we both ran over. We both approached him at the same time, breathless. 

“Fuck that was killer.” I wheezed. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do that next time.” Priya huffed. 

“What is it?” Kassam kept his gaze on me. 

“Ivy has something to tell you.” Priya cut me off before giving my lower back a small shove. “I give.” She winked before heading over to Arjun. 

“God damn it.” I sighed. I should have known she would have tricked me. 

“What is it, Ivy? Did you win?” His tone was slightly teasing. The other half of it was slightly seductive. For a brief moment, I lost my train of thought in those intoxicating dark eyes. 

“Not yet I haven’t.” I said softly.

“Why is that?” 

“Because I don’t want to kiss you and make you think that winning was the only reason I’d do it.” I shook my head. “I fizzed out when Priya said she had kissed everyone but you. I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“Feeling a little territorial are you?” I couldn’t look him in the eye as he spoke to me. “I understand that.” 

“Do you?” I raised a brow. 

“Believe me. I do.” He rolled his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say more. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Ivy…” Arjun's loud whistle echoed again as he waved us over. “Later then.” He didn’t drop my hand as he led us over to the group of other Islanders. Chelsea winked at me. I gave her a look. 

‘Do it!’ She mouthed over at me. I shook my head. ‘Come on.’ I rolled my eyes. ‘You do it or I will.’ My eyes narrowed. Oh I would love to see you try. 

‘Don’t you fucking dare.’ I mouthed back. 

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Elijah and Kassam glanced between the two of us. 

“I learned it’s better if you don’t ask.” Elijah shrugged. 

“It was nothing. Just nothing.” Chelsea smiled sweetly at me. “Heads up Ivy.” 

Arjun started a game of limbo as soon as we all approached him. It was comical watching Felix try to slide his way under the stick. “Too easy.” I smirked. It was rather easy for me to slide under the stick. 

“Professionals.” Chelsea tried to whistle but couldn’t. “Watch this!” Chelsea did a backbend and crawled under the stick. 

“This looks like a scene from a horror film! I love it.” Lottie grinned. 

“This is how you do it, ladies.” Marisol knocked Arjun in the shin lightly, causing him to drop the stick in shock. She then stepped over the stick. “Ta da!” 

“You cheating bitch!” I gasped. “Disqualified!” 

“Bet it wasn’t the first time Marisol has heard that one.” Lottie shrugged. Chelsea elbowed her. “What? Not like I was wrong.” 

“You are too much Lozza.” Priya grinned. 

“What can I say? I’m the whole buffet.” Lottie smirked. 

“I don’t even want to know what that means.” I fake shuddered. 

“Ivy!” I spun toward the sound of my name. “Bring it here!” I rolled my eyes before taking myself over to Hope and Chelsea. 

“Do you want Priya to win?” Chelsea raised a brow. 

“Chels I love you and you are my world but I will not hesitate to shave your head if you put your lips on him.” She gasped as I pecked her cheek and skipped off. 

The party carried over to the pool where Marco Polo took place. Yes, a bunch of grown adults playing Marco Polo for hours until the sun went down. 

“All that swimming has worn me out!” Chelsea sighed, blow drying her hair after her shower. 

“I feel that.” I sighed, applying moisturizer. 

“They better be making a hearty supper or I’m going to drop kick one of them.” Lottie scoffed. 

“Please make it Felix.” I begged. Priya stuck her tongue out at me. “What? We can afford to lose him!” 

“Marisol!” Graham’s voice wafted up the staircase. “Come lend me a hand!” 

“Typical, men.” Marisol snorted before going down to help him. 

“I’m sure Marisol will help them get it under control.” Hope reassured us. 

“Ivy!” Wow. New record. She was only down there for thirty seconds. 

“What?” I yelled down the stairs. 

“Come here!” Marisol called again.

I groaned before I stood up. “Yes, stepmother.” I muttered under my breath. I made my way down the stairs. 

Everything was perfectly fine. Carl was making a chopped salad, Graham and Marisol were working on dessert, and Kassam was just supervising. Typical. Arjun was slicing lemon and Felix was folding napkins. Elijah was the one doing the actual cooking. Bless him.

“Oh good!” Marisol grinned when she saw me. “Here! Ivy can help you.” She put her hand on my lower back and pushed me nearly against Kassam’s side. 

“I can help you too, Marisol.” I offered.

“How?” She tilted her head.

“I can put you in the nearest hospital.” I glared. She rolled her eyes. 

“You’ll be fine.” She tsked before going back to Graham’s side 

“What did you need help with?” I raised a blonde brow at Kassam. 

“Come on.” He led me outside, closing the sliding door behind us. 

“You didn’t really need help did you?” 

“Of course not. I know my way around a kitchen.” He rolled his eyes. “I know my way around a lot of places.” Hopefully that means the bedroom. For fuck’s sake, Ivy. Simmer down. “I just wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier.” 

“I talk a lot. You'll have to be more specific.” Or pacific rather. 

“About switching.” He reminded me. “I figure since it’s the last night we should talk about it.” 

“Oh. That. It was a mere suggestion.” 

“Just a suggestion?” I nodded briefly. “So you weren’t considering it?” He pressed again.

“I mean, I was. I just think I might have scared you off the idea.” 

“You didn’t. I’ve been thinking about it, too. A lot.” Kassam hesitated before frowning slightly. “Are you not worried about it at all?” 

“Henrik is just a friend. He’ll do whatever is best for him. Which is the same thing I want to do.” 

“How cute.” His solemn face didn’t falter. 

“Cute? That’s what you told me to do!” 

“What is best for you, Ivy?” He leaned against the side of Casa Amor with me standing directly in front of him. 

“Someone who teaches me to be accountable and less of a twat.” 

“The second one will be hard for you, I reckon.” He chuckled under his breath. “I want you to do whatever you think is best for you. Fuck what anyone else thinks. I know I told you to take others into consideration but when it comes to this…….. You’re here to find love for yourself. Never forget that.”

“Then my mind is made up.” I crossed my arms. 

“Is it?” 

“I want to switch.” He looked almost…. pleased with my answer. “That is, if you’re willing to agree to that.” 

“I’m a lot of things, Ivy. Stupid isn’t one of them. I’ll do whatever you want. I just want you to be happy.” I frowned as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. His hand rested on the curve of my neck. “What?” 

“I didn’t expect you to be so nice about this. I expected you to reconsider it. Especially with all the shit you’ve been giving me.” Kassam didn’t speak. His eyes traced over my face slowly, as if trying to preserve the moment. “Kassam.”

“You’re so easy to read. There’s not any reason for you to worry about that. I couldn’t say no even if I tried. You were always capable of changing. You just didn’t bother until someone lit a fire under your ass.”

“I guess I didn’t know I would need it.” I bit my lower lip for a moment or so. “I don’t even know how to explain it.” I shook my head. “I hate being told what to do and how to do it. When you tell me what to do or how to do something, it doesn’t irritate me. It did at first but I’ve grown used to it. It’s so confusing. My head has been in circles this entire stay.” 

“I understand.” His thumb gently stroked my cheek. Having him be so calm and understanding was melting me. 

“Everything is all over the place. I don’t even know what to say.” I admitted.

“Tell me why you want to switch to me.” 

“I can do that, I suppose.” I sighed. “I think you’d be good for me. You’ve been keeping me level headed and under control since I got here. You’ve gone out of your way to do so as well. You haven’t lost your cool at all. Not to mention, you listened to me talk about my life and all of that. I’ve never felt that comfortable with anyone else like that aside from Priya. Anyone that’s willing to spend that much time with me and actually cares about how I act is good in my book.” It was hard to keep my thoughts together as his pale fingers traced over my jawline. “Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

“You are such a diva, Ivy.” His breath fanned my face gently. “It drives me absolutely crazy.” 

Before I could respond, his mouth was pressed up against mine. The wave of emotion crashed over me instantly. He didn’t leave any space between us as I pressed myself against him. The heat of his mouth made me sigh softly. His taste was unlike anything I had experienced before. The mixture of peppermint and a dash of smoke surrendered something inside of me as his hands slid down to cup my waist. I could feel his heart beating faster and faster as our kiss deepened. His lips moved against mine as if trying to claim them as his own. He knew his way around my body better than I did. His touch sent chills down my spine and heat across my face and neck. Every bit of physical attraction and chemistry boiled over the more I let my hands run over his abdomen. It was better than I ever could have imagined. 

Kassam was the one to pull away. He didn’t pull away completely. His nose still brushed against mine as his hand stroked my cheek. “I’m not going to apologize for anything.” Was the first thing to leave my mouth. 

“What makes you think I am?” His voice was breathless. 

I couldn’t resist anymore. I brought his lips back to mine for a softer yet intimate kiss. The feelings took complete control again. If there was any more space for me to remove between us, I would have. I let my mouth move against his. His fingertips glided over the open back of my dress, instantly heating the skin up. I was the one to pull away. I had to before I ended up pressing him against the wall and having my way with him. 

It was silent between us. It wasn't the slightest bit uncomfortable as we stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms, with our faces painfully close. “Kassam.” 

“Ivy.” It was soft and sweet. Almost as if he was trying to savor the taste of my name on his tongue. 

“You drive me absolutely crazy.”


End file.
